1. Field
One or more aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to transmitting circuits, and more particularly to a system for transmitting a signal with reduced noise.
2. Description of Related Art
Systems transmitting radio frequency (RF) or microwave signals are on occasion deployed near each other with carrier frequencies that are offset by small frequency differences. In such systems it may be desirable to reduce interference that otherwise may be caused by noise in amplifiers or digital to analog converters propagating through the transmit chain. Such interference may degrade the signal to noise ratio in a system receiving one of the modulated carriers, or, if it is of sufficiently large magnitude, drive the receive system into compression.
Thus, there is a need for a system for reducing the noise at frequencies near a carrier in a transmission system.